


Baby I'm Howlin' For You

by nerdyderekhale



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyderekhale/pseuds/nerdyderekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may fear his first full shift, but Derek and the pull of the moon would never let him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Howlin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Sterek Week 2015! I'm super excited about the prompts for the rest of this week. Today's was:
> 
> "October 27th is full moon, also known as Hunter’s Moon in American folklore. Think of autumn, hunting and full moons and use them as themes to create a Sterek piece. A story of hunting in the woods, a manip of Stiles and Derek gazing at the full moon, a sketch of them lying on autumn leaves… let the Hunter’s Moon inspire you! Tag #SterekHunterMoon"

The wind swept past, calling to them with its howl, as they trudged through the forest. Nothing stirred, small creatures having skittered away as they sensed what they were and the significance of the night. The only sound that could be heard was their twin breaths mingling together, each coming minutely closer between each exhale, fingers intertwined to ensure that they stayed connected.

Most nights they were joined by several others, the quiet interrupted by banter and playful pushing and shoving. Most nights they appeared as one, a family of choice and circumstance that nonetheless defied the odds to become so much more. Tonight, only two walked on, pushed forward by their instincts and the comfort of the other’s company.

The smaller, the last of them to embrace the wolf, appeared skittish as the moon reached its zenith, glancing everywhere as if to distract himself from what was to come. His companion appeared blank-faced at first glance, but a sense of warmth and pride pervaded beneath, a low murmur of comfort emanating from his chest. Without thought, he reached out and drew the smaller one closer, until they would have looked like one soul from a distance.

“I’m not sure I can do it,” breathed out the first, finally vocalizing his concerns. His confidant had known, of course, but allowed him the space to feel comfortable sharing his fear. “Maybe we should come back another time-“

“No,” interrupted the other, stopping along the path and turning to face him. For a moment he paused, taking in the lithe frame shaking slightly with attempts at control, the eyes alight even as they betrayed worry. Reaching out with his other hand to gently grasp his face, both stood statuesque, collecting their thoughts and reflecting on the closeness of their stance. 

“I believe in you, Stiles” finally rushed out, followed by an exhale flowing with emotion he did not bother to suppress. At his confession, Stiles released the tension from his shoulders, slowly regaining control he had thought lost in the fear of the moment. Steadily gazing into his mate’s eyes, Stiles squeezed the hand he still held, signally that he understood. 

“I just don’t want to disappoint you,” fell from his lips in a whisper, uncovering the truth behind his concern. “Most of the pack still can’t shift into full wolf and I’m the runt of the litter, I’m fine with the beta shift, Derek, I don’t need to do this now.”

Taken aback by his mate’s sudden closeness, he felt more than saw the reply. “You could never disappoint me,” and with these words a gentle nuzzle accompanied it, displaying the truth of his statement. “And you are more than just a beta, Stiles, you are my mate and you are an Alpha. You can do the shift. I’ll be here with you the entire time.” 

“Okay,” and finally Stiles parted from Derek, moving only a few inches away to prepare for the shift. Feeling the moon above him, full and bright through the foliage, he closed his eyes and focused on bringing his wolf forward.

First, the beta form appeared, his claws and fangs slipping through the change seamlessly. Encouraged by his control and the gentle sound of Derek’s breaths, Stiles continued on, finally using the techniques they had been practicing for weeks. 

He could feel the change as it took, and from one second to the next his shape reformed, no longer a man but rather a full wolf, soft caramel in color with a large tuft for a tail. His eyes glowed in the darkness, turning back to glance at Derek before prancing over and yipping at him. Derek chuckled softly, warmed by the sight before him. Reaching out a hand, he patted the soft hair, in awe. 

His awe only lasted seconds before the wolf, impatient now that the change had finished, tugged at his sleeve, asking for him to change as well. Amused at Stiles’ antics, Derek removed his clothes, placing them besides Stiles’ own pile and shifting. Where he stood now sat a black wolf, slightly larger than his companion and half hidden in the shadows. Slowly rising from his haunches, he pushed his nose into his mate’s nape, letting the scent overflow until finally, with a soft sound of encouragement, the two turned deeper into the forest and took off running.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://nerdyderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.


End file.
